Flames of Fantasy
by Neon-S
Summary: Ah, back after, what, 3 years? I return to reminisce to those I one knew here, some close friends that I had a good time with. Don't let the prologue fool you; the majority of this story is pure bombastic lunacy. Come if you want a fun AND serious story. Rated T for gore, suggestive scenes, and language. Also, I could use a beta reader, if anyone wants to help. "Summary" inside.


_**How long has it been since I last actually wrote anything for WoF? Way back in 2015, shortly before or after book 5, maybe slightly after book 6? Geeze, looking back, those were terrible. Still, writing for this fandom, it's terribly nostalgic. I still remember writing 4 "chapters" in one day, even though that might have been 1,000 words, total. Fun fact, this was the first fandom I got involved with on FFN, it was where I started on this website that shaped me for so long and played such a huge role in who I became. This site become my release, my escape. Now that's mostly moved to discord, but I still spend time here. Now, I'm sure you aren't here to hear me reminisce, but a lot of this story is because I want to relive that past with my new skills. I will be paying tribute to old friends, my first ones on this site. But that aside, what's this story about? Glad you asked, imaginary voice of my readers that may or may not have actually asked. This story is about a Skywing named Helios. With his new, strange powers, he seeks to protect his land from the devastation of a magic war**_ _ **. You can send me oc's using the form on my profile through pm. I'll have traits bellow, though some of them I already have planned characters for, so I'll mark those with: [Taken], since part of the plot is that each power belongs to the dragon who hs the most of that personality trait. Be aware many times the trait is affected by the culture they grew up in, and that the power is usually something related to their tribe. This story is set millennia after the Sandwing War, so don't expect canon characters. Now then, on with the traits, the prophesy, and then the prologue.**_

 _Italics_ ** _are thoughts._**

 **Bold _is a divine being._**

 **Traits:**

 **Determination [Taken]**

 **Patience**

 **Honesty**

 **Intuition**

 **Kindness**

 **Perseverance**

 **Self-Confidence**

 **Bravery**

 **Honor**

 **Leadership [Taken]**

* * *

 ** _Powers banished in a war of Gods_**

 ** _Awaken to war once more_**

 ** _Each one eager to even the odds_**

 ** _Four_ _parties exist within the storm_**

* * *

 ** _The first's fear the power that's theirs_**

 ** _magic they wish to destroy_**

 ** _The second wishes to hold their power_**

 ** _to protect or rule as they choose_**

 ** _The third wishes to end the fight_**

 ** _A peace that passes understanding_**

 ** _The fourth seek the powers for themselves_**

 ** _And the Gods will fight to claim what's theirs_**

* * *

 ** _The Gods remain from times of old_**

B ** _ut one from below exceeds even them_**

 ** _on him lies the wings of change_**

 ** _breaking the tether, transcend this world._**

* * *

A gold and silver dragoness was running for her life. At this point, there wasn't anything else she could do. She got most of the sources of power from _him_ , but now she REALLY couldn't afford to be caught. She was glancing forward, over her shoulder, then forward again. She was taking a convoluted path, whatever it took to avoid getting caught, but in the back of her mind, she had a hunch it wasn't gonna be enough. She'd have to fight eventually, and she wasn't looking forward to it, however powerful she may be. So she ran, and she ran, hoping to reach the gate out of this world as soon as possible. However, her gut feeling soon was proved right, " **Hold it right there, Princess Andromeda.** " She gave a slight curse, O _f all the times for my hunches to be right,_ " **Yes, commander?** "

" **Give them back now, and we can pretend all of this never happened. You know your mother and father would both prefer a living heir.** "

" **Then they can have another child. As is, if I don't keep them safe, he'll continue manipulating my family until he gets them, and nothing will survive.** "

As she turned around, there stood a dragon entirely covered in gold armor. This dragon answered, not convinced, " **You know as well as I do that the adviser is not that evil. Slightly selfish, sure, but not outright evil.** "

" **I heard him going over his plan! I know he was planning to steal them, overthrow father, and then rule the Gods and the world below with a dark, iron fist. Don't believe me if you want, but I'm not going to risk that! He could easily destroy any one he sees as disobedient!** "

The commander sighed, disappointed, " **That's a well made lie, Princess. Unfortunately for you, I can see through it.** "

Despite his words, she was not lying, even if only she and the advisor in question would be aware of that, " **It's not a lie, I swear!** "

" **But it is princess. I always knew you disliked me, but using me as a scape goat? That hurts,** " speak of the devil and he shall appear. She turned, and saw a dragon that looked much like a Nightwing, but lacked the silver, star-like scales, " **I know you aren't pleased with the arranged marriage, but come on, you must be desperate if you're going this far to avoid it.** "

She turned indignant, " **I wouldn't care if you weren't trying to overthrow father!** "

" **Oh, enough of that. No one's going to buy that lie.** "

She was furious, " **I'm not lying and you know it!** "

" **Princess, I think I know myself well enough to say that that is a lie.** "

She could tell his expression said otherwise, and she said as much, to which he laughed, " **I almost think you believe your own lie at this point. You must if it's actually making you delusional.** " She growled, and opened her maw. A glow emanated from its depths, and within a second of that, a powerful laser was fired at the advisor. She kept it going for a few moments, before letting it stop. As the light faded, the advisor was unharmed, the blast having been blocked by the commander's wing. The advisor sighed, " **There really is no reasoning with you.** **General, get them back for his highness. You have permission to use lethal force.** "

The commander got between the advisor and her, and the advisor warped off, _Damn that man. I can't wait to see him burning in hell._ As she thought this, glowing gold rings began to surround the commander. She had just assumed a combat stance before they went flying at her, so she took off, narrowly avoiding the magic attack. She fired a laser, but he side stepped and launched into the sky as well. he was surrounded by more rings, which flew off towards her. Most of them were simple dodge as she worked her way towards the armored dragon, but several waves she simply had to blast an opening in. Eventually she fired at the commander again, this time forcing him to block again, interrupting the barrage. She used this cover to dart in and use her tail to smash him into free-fall. Unfortunately for her, however, he was able to use his wings to glide out of the fall last second. She tsked, _Of course._ She dived at him, claws extended, weaving as he fired several spears at her that were made of the same energy as the rings earlier. She made contact, but her talons were dodged. She jumped the commanders tail, and tried a claw lunge, but that bounced off the armor, because of course she missed the gap. She was slapped aside, before dashing in for a bite. However, before contact could be made, she felt a strong force to her side, a sharp force to. The commander had a sword on his tail, and she was now bleeding profusely as she was tossed away. Just as she was getting up, she felt an even sharper pain. She had been pierced by an energy sword, Princess Andromeda had lost. She collapsed and her vision was going hazy as she thought, _I guess I never really was that good at fighting._ Ten gems, one for each color of the rainbow along with brown, white, and black, appeared in front of her from a light that had glowed on her chest. These gems clattered to the ground as the commander walked towards her. "No..." she muttered. She was fatally wounded and had almost no magic left, but she had enough. Just as the commander was about to take these gems, she focused the last of her magic on them, casting one last spell and sending them through the gate out of this world. She sighed, hoping she did enough, and with that, her vision went black as she faded into an eternal slumber.

* * *

 _ **Hey all, it's me again. That was a lot darker than I had been planning. Please note, I won't be even close to being that grim for most of the story. Take this as your warning. Yes, most of this story is going to be bombastic fun, but please know that there will be more serious times. Now, some of you want the oc sheet. For the dragons with traits, I will taking the best ones submitted, but your character doesn't have to have a special power trait either. The OC sheet is at the bottom of my profile. One last thing. I own the second most successful forum in this fandom, but it died a while ago. BUT! If you wish to join me for a new rp adventure, join me in my new forum, Beyond Imagination. Anyway, I'll see all you beautiful lunatics next time.**_


End file.
